L'incroyable talent de Damon Salvatore
by Mure-Framboise
Summary: Vous croyez tout savoir de Damon... enfin, presque tout. Sensation forte garantie.


Chers lecteurs, me voici avec une nouvelle fiction mais tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier à ma sœur de m'avoir aider et me donner quelques conseils, je lui remercie encore plus.

J'espère que vous allez rigoler encore plus et bonne lecture.

* * *

Vous êtes sur le plateau de Mystic Falls a un incroyable talent. Vous êtes des dizaines à participer. Enfin pour ceux qui n'ont pas disparu mystérieusement dans la nature on ne sait comment ...

Alors que les spectateurs commencèrent à envahir la salle petit à petit.

Trois jeunes gens firent leur entrée en contournant la scène surélevée : Caroline Forbes, Tyler Lockwood et Matt Donovan. Tous connus pour être des descendants des fondateurs de la ville, excepté Matt Donovan. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de jury plus légitime malgré leur jeune âge. Élégamment habillés, ils s'installèrent dans les sofas rouges molletonnés en velours, le buzzer bien en évidence en face d'eux.

Jambes croisées et pose dévergondée pour la demoiselle et mine boudeur pour son voisin de gauche.

A sa droite, son autre homologue masculin, en la personne de Tyler Lockwood, était d'humeur massacrante à en juger par le craquement tortueux qu'il imposait à ses phalanges endolories et les grognements suspects qu'il émettait. Heureusement, nous n'étions pas en période de pleine lune ( et je tenais à vous rassurer, lecteur angoissé ).

La scène était large et grande, le plancher en bois était reluisant, brillait sous l'effet des spots lumineux. On sentait qu'un soin particulier avait été apporté aux rideaux et à la mise en scène d'une manière générale.

Il fallait dire que les distractions n'étaient pas nombreuses dans cette ville de taille moyenne plus habituée aux bains de sang inexplicables aux élucubrations d'artistes en herbe.

Le premier candidat était un jeune ado boutonneux. Assez stressé, il portait de grande lunette à bord noire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Il déclamait des poèmes gothiques.

On ne pouvait pas faire plus kitsch. Ce fut naturellement qu'il fut buzzé dans l'instant par un jury encore serein.

Au fur et à mesure que les candidats se présentaient, les prestations empiraient, provoquant l'hilarité ou l'exaspération. Quoiqu'il en soit, les spectateurs commençaient par s'ennuyer ferme.

Quelques excités hurlaient au remboursement du prix du spectacle largement surestimé.

Ce fut sur ce dernier incident qu'apparut un dernier concurrent.

Son entrée provoqua un silence gêné, voire la stupeur chez ceux qui l'avait reconnu car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'on savait sur Damon Salvatore c'était qu'il n'était pas connu pour ses talents artistiques … à mois que juguler des veines soit un talent reconnu, ce dont nous pouvions douter.

Il s'avança d'une démarche assuré, un rictus ironique au coin de ses lèvres indiquait qu'il prenait plaisir à débarquer de nulle part.

Damon adorait être le centre de l'attention et attirer les regards.

C'était réussi. Il n'avait lésiné sur les moyens. Il portait une tenue assez près du corps, un pantalon en cuir avec des chaînes au niveau de la ceinture et un débardeur blanc qui ne laissait aucune imagination aux jeunes filles du premier rang, prêtes à défaillir dans la seconde.

Au fond de la salle, recroquevillés sur leur siège, Stefan et Elena observaient tout cela d'un air consterné ne sachant quelle attitude adopter.

Fallait-il l'arrêter ?

- Comment appelez-vous jeune talent débutant, demanda Caroline simplement pour la forme.

- Tu me connais déjà belle blonde, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Peut-être que mon lavage de cerveau a fait plus de dégâts que je ne pensais. Devant l'air perdu de la jeune fille, Damon se reprit. Si ça peut vous faire plaisir. Je suis le grand, l'unique Damon Salvatore, répondit-il dans son micro.

- As-tu un talent particulier Damon ? Demandait Matt qui le fixait circonspect.

- Oui mon coco, le chant, lui sourit-il.

- Sérieux, s'étouffa à moitié Tyler dans son verre. C'est le pire truc que j'ai entendu de toute ma vie.

- Heureusement, elle sera courte, rétorqua Damon à voix basse.

- Quel chanson vas-tu chanter Damon ? Interrogea Caroline pour calmer l'atmosphère.

- La chanson que je vais chanter elle est spéciale et elle est dédicacé à la poupée qui me tire la tronche au fond de la salle Miss Elena Gilbert. Elle est pour toi, dit-il de sa voix grave à Elena qui se prit le front à pleine main.

La veine temporale de Stefan se contracta subrepticement. Il était agacé et Damon le savait donc il en profita pour en savourer chaque instant.

Il allait prendre son pied.

- Bon, où est ma guitare bande de nullos ? S'impatienta t-il.

Un ingénieur du son se précipita pour lui passer une guitare électrique.

- C'est une catastrophe, se plaignit Elena à haute voix tandis que les premières notes de musique s'élevèrent.

C'était un morceau de rock dont les paroles étaient osées mais universelles … enfin, pour Damon.

_Lay where you're laying_(1)_  
__Don't make a sound__  
__I know they're watching__  
__They're watching_

A la surprise générale, ce n'était pas si désagréable. La voix de Damon seyait parfaitement à cette chanson.

_All the commotion__  
__the kiddie like play__  
__Has people talking__  
__Talking__  
_

Il leva son bras en l'air alors que ses doigts glissaient sur la manche avec dextérité. Puis, il pointa la fille de son cœur ; celle qui lui échappait et qui jamais n'irait avec lui-même si sa vie en dépendait. Il mettait toute la frustration qu'il ressentait au service de ce refrain à la fois libérateur et jouissif.

_You__  
__Your sex is on fire__  
_

Il imaginait qu'Elena était à lui juste quelques secondes. L'image de son visage angélique lui souriant, l'apaisant de toutes ses souffrances.

Il gueulait sa peine. Il vomissait son fantasme à la face du monde et il en était fier.

Damon entama le second verset alors qu'un mince filet de transpiration coulait de son front.

_The dark of the alley__  
__The break of the day__  
__Head __while I'm driving__  
__I'm driving_

Et le public se mit à l'accompagner, à l'applaudir. Certaines filles, séduites, décidèrent de se lever et de l'acclamer.

_Soft lips are open__  
__Them knuckles are pale__  
__Feels like you're dying__  
__You__'re dying_

Le jury, bouche-bée, se regarda. Tous savaient que c'était de loin le meilleur candidat de la soirée. Personne n'osa l'interrompre et Damon hurla le refrain à son déchirer les cordes vocales. Il en ressortit un son plus aigüe et enraillé.

_You__  
__Your sex is on fire__  
__Consumed__  
__With what's ju__st transpired__  
_

Damon fit un clin d'œil à Elena qui n'était pas discret et fit quelques pas de danses. Oh, rien d'exceptionnel, il remua juste ses hanches en cadence. Les plus attentifs auraient entendu un «Yeah ! » de plaisir s'échapper entre deux rifs de guitare.

_Hot as a fever  
Rattling bones  
I could just taste it  
Taste it  
_

_But it's not forever__  
__But it's just tonight__  
__Oh we're still the greatest__  
__The greatest__  
__The greatest__  
_

Damon tomba à genoux pour terminer la chanson.

_You__  
__your sex is on fire__  
__  
__You__  
__Your sex is on fire__  
__  
__Consumed__  
__With what's just transpired__  
__  
__And You__  
__Your sex is on fire__  
__  
__Consumed__  
__With what's just transpired_

La chanson s'acheva et le public lui réserva à sa grande surprise une standing ovation.

Damon était agréablement surpris mais ne laissa rien transparaître.

Elena avait un petit sourire contrit et Stefan qui semblait s'être calmé

Il décidait de se battre un rappel et de faire chanter le public … son public d'un soir.

On aurait dit qu'on était à une fin de concert et non plus à un concours de talents. D'ailleurs, qui se souvenait de ceux qui s'étaient passés juste avant ? Cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Tous ce qui importait c'était le moment présent et peu importe que sa déclaration ait atteint le cœur d'Elena, il avait désormais l'amour du public.

* * *

1- La chanson que Damon chantait pour Elena s'appelle Sex On The Fire interpréter par les Kings Of Leon.


End file.
